neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Rowe Coven
The Rowe Coven was believed to be the most powerful line of warlocks of all time, having existed since at least the 10th century. Similar to the Warren line of Witches, each generation would grow stronger until the arrival of three brothers, destined to be the most powerful force for evil the world had ever known, namely Greg, Paul and Brendan. They could be considered an evil counterpart to the Charmed Ones. Appendices Book of Shadows The Rowe Coven Ever since the tenth century each generation has grown stronger. Nobody can find a spell or a weapon that can stop them. History In 1999, pure-blood warlocks Greg and Paul sought to reunite with their younger half-brother Brendan to fulfill the prophecy of their coven and complete their evil triangle. Brendan, who had been struggling with his evil nature all his life, wanted to end his inner conflict by becoming a priest. His brothers located him two days before his ordainment, though their reunion was cut short by the arrival of Prue Halliwell. In an attempt to lure Brendan to their side, Greg and Paul attacked Father Austin, the priest guiding Brendan. After Brendan explained what was happening to Prue, he confronted his brothers. He was nearly tempted into killing an innocent, though the sisters arrived in time to stop him. Greg and Paul then cast a spell to stir Brendan's inner nature, which lured him back to his brothers. Greg ordered Brendan to kill Prue to complete his initiation. However, when Prue confronted Brendan, she was able to convince him that his good side was stronger, thus breaking the spell. As Brendan and the sisters headed to the church, his brothers appeared. Greg was determined to kill Brendan for his failure, though Paul still tried to convince him to join them. When Greg attempted to kill Brendan with an athame, Paul jumped in the way and was hit instead. He then pulled the athame out and threw it back at Greg, leading to both brothers being vanquished. Brendan was then ordained, thus destroying his evil side. Powers and Abilities As magical warlocks, the evil Charmed Ones have the three basic powers of spell casting, potion making, and scrying. Because powers are linked to one's emotions, when one of the brothers becomes emotionally distressed, his powers will be affected. If all three brothers are distressed at the same time, their combined magic (Triangle of Power) will be weakened. Unique Powers Aside from their basic abilities, each Charmed One possesses separate active powers which are destined to grow and advance over the years. These powers are linked to each other, which is how their advancements are 'selected'. Each Charmed One possesses one of their ancestor's powers (more commonly referred to as "The Rowe Powers") and are given by seniority; Pyrokinesis, Force Field and Shapeshifting, respectively. Notes and Trivia *Several parallels can be drawn between the Rowe brothers and the Charmed Ones. **Gregory Rowe and Prudence Halliwell I; both were the eldest and most powerful, and could be considered the leaders of the siblings. **Paul Rowe and Piper Halliwell; both were the middle child, were somewhat timid and often acted as mediator between their siblings. They both had defensive powers, Force Field and Molecular Immobilization. **Brendan Rowe and Phoebe Halliwell; both were the youngest and they both ran away from their families at some point, although for completely different reasons. Brendan could also be seen as a parallel to Paige Matthews, due to being a half-sibling. Appearances The Rowe Coven appeared in total of 1''' episode and have been mentioned in total of '''1 episode throughout the course of the series. fr:Les maléfiques charmés (Charmées) es:Rowe Coven pl:Rowe Coven Category:Covens Category:Warlocks Category:Evil Category:Warren Book of Shadows entries Category:Unseen Warren Book of Shadows Entry Category:The most powerful magical beings